wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Taylor Made
Taylor Made (nacida el 12 de Enero de 1988) es una luchadora profesional retirada americana. Ella es mejor conocida por participar en las promociones femeninas llamadas Shimmer Women Athletes y Shine Wrestling donde fue una vez Shine Championship. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'POWW Entertainment (2009–2011)' Tras ser entrenada por Ruff Crossing, Jimmy Blaze y Scott Spade, ella debutó como luchadora profesional para la POWW Entertainment en Mayo de 2009 bajo el nombre de Taylor Made. El 18 de Marzo de 2011, Taylor Made logró derrotar a Nikki para coronarse por primera vez como Queen of POWW, sin embargo perdió la corona el 16 de Abril nuevamente ante Nikki. El 27 de Agosto Taylor Made hizo equipo junto con Melanie Cruise en donde lograron ganar por primera vez los POWW Tag Team Championship, sin embargo perdieron los títlos al poco tiempo de ganarlos ante PR. 'Circuito independiente (2010–2016)' Luego de debutar en Mayo de 2009, Made empezó a participar en el circuito independiente para numerosas promociones tales como Future Stars of Wrestling, Resistance Pro Wrestling, Great Lakes Championship Wrestling, DREAMWAVE Wrestling, Absolute Intense Wrestling, Vendetta Pro Wrestling, National Wrestling Alliance y AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined. 'Shimmer Women Athletes (2010–2016)' Next in Taylor's work in 2010 was on September 11 at SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 33. First, she wrestled a dark match teaming with Mia Yim in a winning tag team match against Maja Svensson & Mena Libra. She later lost her second match at this event, against Melanie Cruise. On September 12 at SHIMMER Volume 36, Taylor wrestled and lost a dark match to Mena Libra. On March 27, 2011 at SHIMMER Volume 40, Taylor lost a match to Kellie Skater. At SHIMMER Volume 44, Taylor defeated Veda Scott. Three volumes later and a year later, Taylor returned at SHIMMER Volume 47 on March 18, 2012, Taylor lost to Rhia O'Reilly. On October 27 at SHIMMER Volume 49, Taylor formed a tag team with Allysin Kay called Made In Sin. Together they defeated Shazza McKenzie & Veda Scott. On that same date, at SHIMMER Volume 50, Taylor lost to Courtney Rush. On October 28 at SHIMMER Volume 51, team Made In Sin (Allysin Kay & Taylor Made) lost to Regeneration X (Allison Danger & Leva Bates) and suffered a second lost to Kana & LuFisto at SHIMMER Volume 52. Team Made In Sin would return in 2013 on April 6 at SHIMMER Volume 53 in a losing tag team four-way against Kana & LuFisto, Kellie Skater & Tomoka Nakagawa and champions The Canadian Ninjas (Nicole Matthews & Portia Perez) who retained their SHIMMER Tag Team titles. On April 13 at SHIMMER Volume 55, Taylor lost to Athena. On April 14 at SHIMMER Volume 56 team Made In Sin defeated Christina Von Eerie & MsChif. On that same date at SHIMMER Volume 57, Made In Sin teamed with Saraya Knight in a losing effort against Christina Von Eerie, Shazza McKenzie & Veda Scott. On October 19 at SHIMMER Volume 59, Made In Sin lost to champions The Global Green Gangsters (Kellie Skater & Tomoka Nakagawa) in a title match for the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship. On October 20 at SHIMMER Volume 61, Taylor lost to Thunderkitty. On October 19, 2014 at SHIMMER Volume 70, Taylor reunited with her tag team parter Allisin Kay in a successful match against the team of Bambi Hall & KC Cassidy. A year later on April 11, 2015 at SHIMMER Volume 72, Taylor and Allysin Kay lost to Courtney Rush & Xandra Bale. 'Shine Wrestling (2012–2016)' El 20 de Julio de 2012 Taylor Made debutaría para la nueva promoción femenina llamada Shine Wrestling, durante el Shine 1, donde ella junto a Allysin Kay siendo conocidas como Made In Sin lograron derrotar a Su Yung y Tracy Taylor. El 17 de Agosto durante el Shine 2, Made In Sin lograría derrotar a MsEerie (Christina Von Eerie y MsChif). El 21 de Septiembre durante el Shine 3, Made ganó su primer singles match dentro de Shine ante Greek Barbie. El 19 de Octubre durante el Shine 4, Made In Sin lograron derrotar a Davina Rose y Shazza McKenzie. El 16 de Noviembre durante el Shine 5, Made In Sin continuaron con su racha de victorias, cuando lograron derrotar a Kimberly y Leva Bates. El 11 de Enero de 2013 durante el Shine 6, Made In Sin fueron derrotadas por primera vez ante MsEerie en una revancha. Más tarde esa noche, la formación del estable Valkyrie fue revealado, que consistía en Made, Rain, Allysin Kay, Ivelisse y April Hunter. El 23 de Marzo durante el Shine 8, Made y el resto de Valkyrie derrotaron al equipo de Amazing Kong, Angelina Love, Mia Yim y Christina Von Eerie. Taylor began 2014 year with a lost to the "awesome" power of Awesome Kong in singles action at SHINE 16. At SHINE 17, team Made In Sin (Allysin Kay & Taylor Made) defeated The West Coast Connection (Su Yung & Tracy Taylor) during the first round of the SHINE Tag Team Title Tournament. Later during the event, Made In Sin defeated The Buddy System (Heidi Lovelace & Solo Darling) during the semi final of the tournament. In the final match of the tournament, Made In Sin was defeated by The Lucha Sisters (Leva Bates & Mia Yim), winning the vacant SHINE Tag Team Championship. At SHINE 19, Taylor joined team Valkyrie (Allysin Kay, April Hunter, Serena Deeb & Su Yung), in a winning 10-women tag team match against the team of Ivelisse, Jessicka Havok, Leva Bates, Mia Yim & Tracy Taylor. On August 22 at SHINE 21, Taylor walked away with a victory over La Rosa Negra. Taylor continued her successful string of wins with a victory against Nikki Storm at SHINE 22 and another win against La Rosa Negra at SHINE 23. At the start of the new year, on January 23 at SHINE 24, Taylor defeated Jessica James. Two months later on March 6 at SHINE 25, La Rosa Negra picked up a victory over Taylor via disqualification. On May 15 at SHINE 27, Taylor lost to La Rosa Negra in a Brass Knuckles on a Pole match. El 11 de Diciembre de 2015 durante el Shine 31, Made ganó por primera vez el Shine Championship ante Santana Garrett. El 17 de Junio durante el Shine 35, Made perdió el Shine Champions ante Ivelisse en una four-way match la cual involucró a la Shimmer Champion Madison Eagles y TNA Knockouts Champion Allysin Kay. 'Retiro' Tras perder el Shine Championship, Taylor Made se retiro de la lucha libre profesional. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Ace Crusher'' (Jumping cutter, a veces desde una posición elevada o se utiliza como un contador a un oponente en el aire) **Sliced bread **Spinning neckbreaker *'Movimientos de firma' **Shiranui *'Junto con Allysin Kay ' **'Doble movimientos finales en equipo' ***''The Eighth Deadly'' (Death Drop) *'Managers' **Allysin Kay **Andréa **April Hunter **SoCal Val *'Temas de entrada' **"Lollipop" de Framing Hanley (Shimmer; 27 de Octubre de 2012 – 25 de Junio de 2016) Campeonatos y logros *'POWW Entertainment' **Queen of POWW (1 vez) **POWW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – junto con Melanie Cruise *''Pro Wrestling Ilustrated'' **Ubicada en el puesto #'34' de las mejores 50 luchadoras individuales del top PWI Female 50 en el 2016 *'Shine Wrestling' **Shine Championship (1 vez) Enlaces externos *|50px Taylor Made en Twitter (Inglés) *|50px Taylor Made en Instagram (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de Taylor Made en The Internet Wrestling Database.com (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de Taylor Made en Online World of Wrestling.com (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de Taylor Made en Wrestling Data.com (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de Taylor Made en Shine Wrestling.com (Inglés) *Perfil de Taylor Made en Pro Wrestling Wiki (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de Taylor Made en CageMatch (Alemán) *|50px Perfil de Taylor Made en CageMatch (Inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:Debuts en 2009 Categoría:POWW Entertainment Categoría:3XWrestling Categoría:Shimmer Women Athletes Categoría:Future Stars of Wrestling Categoría:Magnificent Ladies Wrestling Categoría:Resistance Pro Wrestling Categoría:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling Categoría:DREAMWAVE Categoría:Absolute Intense Wrestling Categoría:Vendetta Pro Wrestling Categoría:Shine Wrestling Categoría:Florida Underground Wrestling Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Categoría:AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined Categoría:WWNLive